No Light
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: After a heated argument during a patrol one night, Draco and Hermione play victims to the power of a forbidden moment. Now they find themselves craving things they know they shouldn't want, but do nonetheless. With a secret physical relationship on the line, they keep things strictly impassive until a questionable moment leaves them wondering about the possibility of real love.
1. State of Seduction

**No Light**

**State of Seduction**

Chapter 1

Harsh blue eyes trickled over the bushy haired appearance of one Hermione Granger with judgment, disdain and provocation emitting from their core.

The transparent disapproval was imminent as it righteously pleaded guilty on the stand.

The egotistical Slytherin made it routine to make her squirm in her seat with the burning sensation of his hypercritical eyes seeping into the back of her skull. Every time she shifted uncomfortably, he smiled.

The delight of driving her mad without lifting a finger pleased him dreadfully. The power was grand and the execution even grander.

She raised her all-knowing hand and spoke dignifiedly as he rolled his eyes.

"Right you are, Ms. Granger." Professor Flitwick granted.

Draco glared, unable to control his annoyance. Hermione Granger was a pill and the fact that he had to return to his common room and be with her again made him historically displeased.

Being a Head came with its advantages and disadvantages and Hermione Granger would be one of the shortcomings.

Draco nearly sprung out of his seat when he felt Pansy's hand rest on his upper thigh. She smiled flirtatiously at him and slid her hand south.

Malfoy grinned and leaned back, enjoying the dirty deed. This was often why he took pleasure in sitting in the back of the class and having Pansy as his neighbor. The thrill of participating in ill-behaved manners at the possibility of getting caught heightened the incentive to be as ruthless and mischievous as possible.

Flitwick talked and Draco ignored. The only thing he could concentrate on was the way Hermione casually twisted a curly lock around her forefinger repeatedly as she read from her Charms book.

The way she let the strand glide loosely down her finger taunted him in a way he couldn't understand; just enjoyed.

Pansy's hand accommodated Draco's needs as he guiltlessly pictured Hermione in place of her. The little prude could definitely learn a thing or two from him. It was sickening; the thoughts he played in his mind, the scenarios that heightened his craving were wickeder than he ever thought imaginable.

He couldn't stand the girl; yes, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be a good shag in a desperate situation; not that he would ever attempt it.

Ron took Hermione's hand under the desk in a horrible attempt at subtlety and Draco rolled his eyes before glaring.

He watched the way they fiddled with each other's hands, light grazes here and there, interlocking fingers. He missed no detail. Pansy worked her magic on Draco beneath the desk as he watched Hermione like a film.

He looked over every inch of her body he could see in clarity from his seat. He wanted to dig his hands in her hair and roughly pull at her lion's mane as he turned her full force into the animal he knew existed somewhere within her amateur body.

She had silky skin that secretly drove him wild. Her hands would feel like butter on him…

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand at the exact same time Pansy's grip on Draco's manhood tightened and it was all it took to send him spiraling into physical satisfaction as he hit his peak and lightly shivered from the sudden impact.

Pansy smirked; pleased with herself, Draco calmed himself as well as he could and glanced back at Hermione a few seconds later, who was really to thank. If she could do this to him without laying a finger on the hypnotized Slytherin, imagine what she could do with her whole body…

**XOXO**

The rest of the day went by dully for Draco compared to Hermione's; which was going quite wonderfully. Her good mood was due to a recent milestone that occurred in her life.

It had been the most amazing three weeks and four days she had ever experienced and it all began one hot night at the burrow over summer break. The restrained passion between Hermione and Ron couldn't be contained any longer and it broke free one evening when she was saying her goodnights to everyone.

He walked her to her door the first night she had arrived to stay with them. Right there; in the door way, he unexpectedly leaned in and stole a soft kiss from her lips. The remembrance of walking on clouds in that instant made her blush in real life.

"Hello, Hermione." Many people chimed in as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

Hermione may have been on Cloud Nine, but the truth of the matter was…Ron still hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet. Not only that, but neither one of them had gone public about their recent accolade. She didn't know where she stood. Hermione hated to use the term "Friends with benefits", but she felt like that's all they were really considered since they never fully talked about what was going on between them.

Draco watched the group of friends from Slytherin table and felt embarrassingly envious at the warm reception in-between friends. The closest thing he got to a balmy greeting was when young girls swooned at him when he walked into a room; giggling and blushing when he threw them a glance. Even his best friends didn't count because they were always too busy stuffing their fat faces, they only nodded.

Draco turned away, growing warily angry at the Gryffindor even though she was the fault of nothing.

"Excited for Hogsmead tomorrow?" Ginny asked as she applied butter onto her warm biscuit.

"Absolutely." Hermione replied. "First trip of the new school year, its exciting!"

"Harry and I are planning on raiding Honeydukes first thing. Fred and George told me that they invented a new candy that makes your tongue look like the night sky when you turn the lights off."

"Awesome!" Ron replied with a mouthful of sandwich.

Ginny nodded and Harry laughed.

"Hogsmead is the bright light at the end of the tunnel." Hermione spoke with annoyance. "I have to patrol the castle with Malfoy tonight before I can even think about fun."

"You want me to go with you?" Ron asked with concern after he swallowed the club.

"That's sweet, but you're not allowed." Hermione replied with authority. "I'll be fine, I can handle Malfoy. I don't necessarily want to have to deal with him, but it's in the line of duty."

She glanced at Slytherin table, catching the pompous eye of Draco before turning away from his steely gaze.

**XOXO**

Hermione triumphantly shut her Transfiguration book; pleased with officially having completed her schoolwork for the weekend. Glancing at the clock, it was already going on ten at night and it was time to walk the castle with Malfoy; much to her dismay.

She knocked lightly on Draco's door and got no answer.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said firmly. She knocked again; harder this time. "Malfoy!"

The door flew open and Draco stood there; arm riding up the door frame as his unbuttoned shirt placed his tempting torso on display. His tie hung loosely around his neck and he ran a hand casually through his un-slicked platinum hair.

"What?" he asked abrasively.

"It's time to patrol." Hermione replied; casually enough, walking away from his door. He was taken aback by how unphased she was at his impressive appearance. Didn't she know how girls would be throwing themselves in every direction just to get a slight peek at what she got a million galleon view of?

"What if I said no?" he played against her just looking for a chuckle as he followed her out; his shirt tails blowing behind him.

Hermione turned on her heel in immaculate fashion; getting just the right amount of attitude mixed with vitality and pre-eminence.

"If you said no, it would confirm how lazy, inconsiderate, pathetic and self-obsessed you are." She laid it on thick; no mercy for the Boy Slytherin. "You don't have to prove to me that you don't deserve the admirable title as Head Boy, but while you pretend that you're actually doing something significant to achieve the respect of your Professors, Peers and Father, it's what you do when no one is looking that defines you."

Draco's expression was priceless.

"Damn, Granger. I'll be ready in five minutes."

Hermione was confused. That was too easy…and fun. If the battle against Voldemort would be that easy, "Hallelujah and butterbeers all around!"

She waited patiently; sitting on the sofa unenthusiastically until Draco finally came walking out of his room.

"Sitting down on the job? Unimpressed Granger. . Tsk." He shook his head and took lead. Hermione followed after him, throwing daggers in his direction until she was positive he felt the metaphorical knives in reality.

They walked the castle in silence…for about two seconds.

"This corridor smells ghastly." Draco cringed with disgust.

"Could it be your _slightly_ overpowering cologne that smells of children's tears and crushed spirits?" Hermione asked scornfully.

Draco smiled sarcastically and nodded.

"No Granger, my scent smells of sex and wealth and yes…it is natural. The corridor reeks of rotting corpses and sewage problems."

Hermione snorted with disgust as she looked over at him.

"Of all the people in the entire world; throughout history…I got stuck with you in this very minute. What did I ever do to someone that amounted to the excruciating pain that I have to endure now?"

"You were born and for me that's enough to do the trick."

Her eyes had venom in them; it was clear as day and their deadly gaze was directed at him.

"Looks like we're even then." she gritted out.

She continued on in a rush to get as far away from him as she could manage. Even in the dark of the night, Draco could make out her silhouette from the light that cascaded in through the windows from the moon.

He felt that irritating attraction that he felt earlier in class for the girl. This never happened to him, especially with Hermione. It was unethical and kind of disgusting, but the thoughts wouldn't go away. He assumed he had O.C.D or something similar from the way he told himself to ravish her, otherwise something bad might happen. Ravishing her seemed like it would be the worst thing in the end, so he attempted to put his thoughts to rest and focus on finishing the patrol.

Maybe he would stop by Slythern house and see if Pansy was available…

"Would it kill you to keep up with me?" she asked turning around.

"Are you in a hurry to get nowhere, Granger?" he asked.

"I might have plans." she replied.

"Plans?" Draco stopped. "Hmm. With whom?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Weasley, perhaps? How cute." Draco cooed. "You're going to meet up with him in some dusty broom cupboard and make sweet passionate goo goo eyes at each other. Now isn't that just adorable?"

"Just leave! I can patrol on my own."

Draco stood solidly where he had stopped; not moving an inch.

"Gee Granger, I think I might have struck a nerve."

"You struck more than that."

"Let's start over."

"Excuse me?" Hermione turned on her heel and stared at Draco, dead in the eye.

"Let's start over. Let's be friends." It sounded more like sarcasm, but he was serious.

"Are you mad?" she asked with dire mockery. "Why would I ever want to be friends with you?"

"Because I'm not really a bad guy."

"Says the Malfoy from Slytherin." Hermione didn't believe a word he spoke even if it may have been the truth.

"I'm being straight with you, Granger." he replied. "We have more to gain than lose from this relationship."

"Meaning?" she lifted her eyebrows.

As did he…suggestively.

"Malfoy! Ugh!"

"Oh please, like you could really resist this for any longer?" he suggested himself.

"I could."

"Is that so?"

He felt an urge to take her there. He felt an urge to slam her against the stone and make her scream his forename for the entire castle to hear. The thought came like wildfire and projected a phenomenon in him that almost overtook his entire body.

"You've been evading me; _this_, for years." he protested with a sly smile, taking a step towards her slowly; provocatively. "You've thought about us shagging haven't you Granger?" his words cut like a knife in the silence of the night. "You've been struggling with an unspoken battle deep inside your body for me, _for what I could do to you_."

Hermione would decline it, but she displayed goose bumps from his crude tongue.

"Imagine the extreme pleasure I could conjure up in you with just a flick of my finger or bite of my teeth." He was right in front of her, cascading a dark shadow of him over her petite frame. "How about the way I would kiss you adoringly as I fucked you savagely?" His teeth gritted out; articulate voice low and evocative.

"That would never happen." she managed to get out after a hard swallow.

"Why is that?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Because I wouldn't allow it." she answered; looking him dead in the eye. "I would never lower myself to being a harlot for a dirty, conniving snake."

"You sound so tough, Granger." Draco mused. "Wait till your lying in your cold bed tonight _aching_ to feel my hands on your body." Her poker face was amateur, transparent to Draco's inspiring perceptiveness as he could tell his words were causing a reaction in her. That only made him want more. He loved riling her up. He loved watching the way he puffed up her feathers and made her rethink the thoughts she thought.

"Usually when a man has to convince a woman he's worthy of contentment, he's usually trying to overcompensate for something he's lacking." Hermione grilled with a smile; Draco smiled even.

"Good girl." he stated with that smirk. "Apparently, size does matter to you."

"That's not what I meant." she tried to defend. "That's…I…"

"Shhh." He put his forefinger on her lips and gently thrust his pelvic bone at her in a subtle swoop, her back hitting the wall they were alongside.

He had her locked in, his most sacred spot keeping her in place as his finger grazed her bottom lip. She tried to move, but he dug his hips into her enough to keep her fixed. The movement stirred up an intimate amount of magnetism towards the man standing before her, tempting her with numerous dosages of wicked fantasies and forbidden urges. His face was so close to hers, his fresh breath dizzying and hot. His forehead rested on hers as he thrust his pelvis against her again, his own breath getting hitched.

She gasped as she felt him through the thin layer of his trousers.

"Does it feel like I'm overcompensating?" he asked prior to a sudden inhalation of her feminine perfume drugging his senses. The aroma of a sexy floral yet subtly musky scent pulled his attention to the pressure point in the crook of her neck. The fragrance tempted him, but it was the skin beneath he wanted.

Hermione didn't know what to do when she felt Draco's lips lightly start to caress her neck. The contact started out so innocently faint; his lips warm and exhilarating pressing against her warm neck. She shut her eyes instinctively, enjoying the incomprehensible move.

Draco's mind was spinning, his heart was pounding in his chest; he was sure she could feel it. Like breadcrumbs, the kisses left behind a trail from the crook of neck to her jaw line and alas…to her lips.

Forbiddingly intimate, Draco placed a soft kiss upon her mouth. It was the single most erotic and mesmerizing moment of either's lives. The minimal amount of force provided by his lips over hers made evident the fact that he was just…feeling her. He was searching, processing, tasting.

The world; this and next, disappeared behind them. He had the power to make everything he touched glow. Her lips; unmoving, waited till his started to move atop hers in growingly ample tugs. That's when she slowly realized that hers were moving in sync with his.

That gave him reason to beg for more. She trembled when she felt his teeth accidentally graze her bottom lip. Aware of the reaction, he inadvertently calmed her by bringing a hand up to cradle the side of her neck in an adoring fashion.

Hermione felt an inaudible chain of reassurance; protection even, in his arms; a place she never thought she'd be. How foolish. It seemed parallel to a fly feeling out of harm's way in an inhabited web.

The two stood there in the corridor, captivated by each other. It was getting grave; intense and without thinking his pelvis dug into her again, this time making her gasp. Seizing the moment, he rolled his tongue over hers, calling tenure. Her body tingled, her skin hot and sensitive to the touch of his long, slender fingers upon her.

Draco felt a fire burning within him; intensifying, boiling so hot he could feel the flame. He ached for her so deeply; he began to shake from the unmet craving as if it were a drug addiction.

His hands moved south and he scooped her up by her butt, her legs wrapping around his waist as they continued to snog. Holding her securely in his arms, he kissed her profoundly and with great skill, he managed to get them into the nearest cupboard; not an easy task due to it being several feet from where they were.

Finally inside, there was a single student desk propped up against the wall, covered in dust. Draco quickly pushed the few old books that were resting on it to the floor and placed Hermione on it instead.

She gave in at last, accepting that whilst she never partook in anything so immoral in her life, there was nothing she wanted more than him in that instant; carpe diem. She kissed him back solidly, soaking up his flavor.

Darkness surrounded; drowning her, but allowing her to float above the ground floor.

Draco's hands were on his belt buckle; it jingled as he desperately tried to get it unclasped. His tie landed on the wood floor seconds later and he impressively worked to unbutton his shirt without ever losing possession of her mouth.

He felt drunk; for all intensive purposes he was, on her. Hermione's mind whirled, she felt her fingers grazing Draco's bare skin; over his strong defined shoulders. His skin was warm and smooth and the trace her fingertips left as she explored his sculpted chest was momentous.

Her hands stopped right above the hem of his trousers innocently and the teasing touch made his back arch and cause him to bite down on her lip; drawing blood, as he tried to control his unyielding ache to touch her a bit more intimately.

Burying himself in her was the single most salacious and venomous thought of his, but he didn't know that it would affect him in such a violent way beforehand. He needed to be in her before he lost control and hurt her more than a swollen lip. He quickly helped take off her Gryffindor robe before animal magnetism got the better of him and he ripped her white shirt completely open; buttons falling to the floor.

She gasped at the cold air. Draco stopped for a moment to gaze at the view in front of him. Her chest was heaving up and down in the innocent white lace bra she wore. His eyes blacked over and he growled so low it was almost indistinct.

Hermione got chills at the way he raised his head and looked her dead in the eye. His eyes were dark and completely lust masked. She was beautiful and he wanted to put his hands on her.

"Do it before I change my mind." she stated.

"_You want a revelation. You wanna get it right,_

_but it's a conversation I just can't have tonight."_

_To be continued…_

A/N-This story is going to be a bit more physical, graphic and outlandish than most of my other stories, so be prepared. Review time? Please?


	2. Love Bite

**Love Bite**

Chapter 2

"Do it before I change my mind." she stated obligatorily.

"_You don't have to tell me twice."_ he said to himself before he dove in and kissed her deeply. His hands roamed her assets freely and she moaned under his touch.

He ripped her shirt completely off and smirked against her mouth at how dexterously he got her bra off; within seconds.

His fingers felt like gold on her body. They made her feel more valuable just by the way they drifted over her newborn skin. The contact of his strong hands grazing gently over her right breast; stroking her nipple, electrified her senses and forced her to accept that she was about to give him the power. She didn't care either, she knew she would later, but for now she wanted this, she wanted him _entirely_.

He hiked her skirt up and slipped his slender fingers into the sides of her knickers. He pulled away from her lips and backed away ever so slightly. He smirked at her as he leisurely pulled them down.

She was completely at his mercy. He had seen her most private parts and the scene of him standing before her; pulling his belt off, letting his trousers fall to the floor made her writhe. His silk boxers went next and Hermione's eyes went large.

He was still smirking as he flaunted his most considerable feature. She bit her lip; nervous, but eager. She expected him to be lying about the family heirloom, but he sure as hell was telling the truth.

"I'm gonna make you scream, Granger." Draco proclaimed.

**XO**

Draco was seconds away from the best climax he had ever experienced. He was trying to hold out for her; a gentleman perhaps? It was getting extremely difficult to contain himself by the way Hermione was moaning vociferously. She screamed his last name repeatedly as he thrust into her, but nothing was quite like the final cry…

"Dra-co!" she howled louder than all the others. Her body convulsed as an intense wave of pleasure swept over her; her body quaking from the intensity. Draco lost control and tilted his head back as the strongest orgasm ever experienced blew over him like a robust storm.

They both stopped moving completely and attempted to catch their breath. After several long minutes, Draco pulled away and slumped to the floor, his legs too tired to hold him any longer.

"Damn if I had known what I know now, we would have shagged years ago." Hermione blushed at that…_compliment_ and was avid to get dressed. "You're not a virgin." It was not a question and he didn't intend it to be. "When?"

Hermione was hesitant, not sure if she should tell him all her secrets.

"The burrow." she confessed finally. "Over summer break."

"With Weasley?" she nodded. "How many times?"

She didn't like being interviewed and interviewed exposed let alone. She turned her back to him and began to get dressed. He watched her with applause.

"Twice."

Draco snorted and she was not amused.

"What's so funny?"

"You pack a ferocious fight for a toddler."

"Excuse you!"

"Bugger Granger, it was a compliment." he stated. His head rested on the wall behind him. "You give most of the girls I've been with a run for their money." Draco stood and began to get dressed.

"I'm not sure if you're just very bad at complimenting people or just very uncouth about it."

"The fact that you're brilliant at just two shags makes me wonder about how good you'll be after a few more."

She threw him a glance that was configured of distaste and offense.

"I feel dirty." Hermione said with a revolted expression.

"It's not the end of the world. It's just sex, Granger. You've done it before with that red-headed buffoon."

"Ron and I did not have sex! We made love."

Draco rolled his eyes and grunted at her remark.

"Yeah, I'm sure in those two fifteen minute increments you two partook in together, he made passionate poetic love to you." His tone dripped with opaque sarcasm. "Just holding you in his arms, whispering sweet nothing's into your ear, making sure you were taken care of before he?" Hermione frowned. "Did he tell you how much he "loved" you just by looking you in the eye or by the way he touched you with respect?

She felt like such a fool. No wonder Ron hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend. She was just a one way ticket.

"Now I feel even worse!" and she began to cry.

Draco whirled his head around in his exasperation. He hated tears even though he caused a lot of them. He kept his cool, but was squirming inside; unsure of which way to handle this.

"He's not worth crying over, Granger. He's a little bugger with an IQ as small as his pecker." She smiled behind the tears. "You can do better than him."

Was Draco actually trying to make her feel better?

"I can finish the patrol alone if you want." she told him. Malfoy lifted an eyebrow.

"What? You don't need me anymore?" as asked childishly.

"Malfoy." she held a hand up. "I kind of need some room to think."

"Think about what?" he pushed her hand away gently. He stood before her; intimidating to the core. "It may have been just sex, but you should know it meant more to me than it ever has or will to Weasley. I do favors for friends; imagine what I do for lovers."

His gaze gave her butterflies; chills slithered up her spine. All she wanted to do was kiss him, but she already felt like a fool.

He grabbed the handle of the door and opened it for her to exit. She left with a polite smile.

**XOXO**

Her legs were still shaking by the time she returned to the common room. Draco was nowhere to be found, hopefully asleep in his room. Hermione went straight to her own bedroom, eager to lock the world away.

After taking a long luxurious bubble bath and reading her favorite muggle book, she was feeling much better. Crawling into her cozy bed, she shut her eyes and saw only _his_ face. The blonde haired, blue eyed boy made the memory of his touch make her feel warm and impassioned.

Hermione imagined his strong arms draped around her now. His nose buried in the crook of her neck, holding her to him tightly; romantically possessive.

She tried to banish the thought, but it was so difficult. It was too inviolable and immature to imagine, yet she couldn't turn it off. It was too perfect of a thought to ever be real, so maybe it wouldn't be a crime to fantasize about it for a little while…

But at the end of the day, Draco didn't make love, he had liaisons.

**XOXO**

"Permission slips! Last call for permission slips!" Professor McGonagall announced. After a few stragglers, the school was off to Hogsmeade. The carriages were a warm welcome, but once inside, Hermione tried her hardest not to strangle Ron. He blew her off anyway. Nothing had changed. They were still a secret and whether she liked Ron or not, she was done being his little ragdoll.

"_Then why is it okay for Malfoy to use you the same way?" _her psyche asked. _"That's very hypocritical."_

"_Shut it!"_ she argued with herself.

At last, they made it to Hogsmeade and everybody branched out. First stop, Honeyduke's.

The new candy selection in stock was so absorbing; you didn't want to eat it. Hermione walked around the shop in awe at the delicious treats; eyeing the things she wanted.

Something popped out of the corner of her eye and she turned to find Draco standing at the base of the stairs; licking a lollipop, his attention directed right at her. Hermione looked around cautiously before greeting him.

"Want some?" he asked holding the lollipop out to her with a playful smirk.

"Malfoy, stop! We're in public." she whispered harshly.

"We don't have to be." he countered with suggestion.

"But we are. I'm with my friends."

"Come play with me. I'm more fun." He flashed his teeth at that comment. He looked so charming with a smile.

He had her there. She wanted to...and that's why she couldn't.

"I can't."

He nodded and pushed himself off the wall. Strolling up to her, he whispered into her ear. "Meet me at the Shrieking Shack in one hour." His breath smelt of cherry and enigma. "I share my toys."

He disappeared behind her leaving her there begging for mercy. Oh the temptation…

How he could make people do whatever he wanted and make them want it too?

Well, of course she wouldn't go! That would just be asking for trouble. Hermione tried to ignore the voice in her head telling her to go; sounded more like it was coming from her heart.

When the boys decided to go look at quidditch gear, Hermione and Ginny opted to visit Fleur's Cosmetics and Apothecary. The entire time Ginny was trying free makeup samples, Hermione was having a private mental break down.

If she went up there, what would she be stepping into? But if she didn't go, what was she missing out on?

**XO**

He peered out one of the cracked windows on the second floor; he awaited her arrival. He wasn't sure if she would come or not to be honest. He instantly straightened when he felt her presence in the room.

"You came." Draco stated turning to face her.

"I don't know why I'm here."

"Yes you do." His assertion was intriguing. He crossed the room and surprisingly pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers. She stood with her hands in the air; her body limp, his grip on her the only thing keeping her parallel.

For some reason, his lips felt better; tasted better on her now than before. As if she had been longing to feel their touch…

The way he kissed her with eagerness made her heart pitter patter and her mind go on holiday.

He held her tightly to him, pulling at her lips with covet. He didn't know what came over him; all he knew was that if he didn't kiss her then and now…

The intensity growing between them was ecstatic and blinding. She saw only him, nothing else, no one else. The rapture of the kiss stirred something in both of them that was umbilical. Draco helped her slide out of the sweater she was in and throw it to the floor.

Before they knew it, they were both undressed and lying down on the old bed on the other side of the room.

Draco; who was atop, dominated; ravishing her with his feverish mouth. The intense heat in-between hot breathy kisses drugged their senses, persuading them to act out in valor and go for the kill. Draco nibbled on her neck and left a light trail of love bites all along her collar and throat.

Draco felt an intense build-up of hormones, lust and excitement for the Head Girl who he had pinned down. He once again couldn't control himself and the two let their bodies call their actions.

He buried himself within her; feeling at home, as the strong surge of dwellings and invitation cascaded upon him.

Hermione was moaning fervently at this time and the sweet conclusion bestowing itself before her made her want to stay in that moment forever.

She felt the satisfactory flourish of pleasure erupt through her being as her back arched and Draco squeezed her hand with masculinity and claim.

He ruptured only an instant later; shaking from the shutter inducing climax. Catching his breath, Draco rolled beside Hermione and the two settled into the serenity of an admirable victory.

"Again I say, damn Granger." Malfoy stated. Hermione couldn't help but surrender a laugh. "How did you get away to meet me anyway? Leaving The Boy Who Lived and his clan of misfits seems risqué for you."

"I don't need permission." She threw him a stealthy glance.

"I'm not arguing." he defended.

Hermione laughed before putting a hand to cover her eyes.

"Oh, I can't believe I did this again with you." Her tone was one of amusement.

"At least we made it to a bed this time."

"Yes, _a_ bed." Hermione laughed again. "I guess we are as cavalier as we seem."

Draco was beginning to see a new side of Hermione that she never allowed him. She had a sense of humor and it scared him inside that he was beginning to pick up on the intimate details that he never needed or wanted to know before.

"_It's just sex. That's all it is…"_ he tried telling himself.

"_No light, no light_

_In your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent."_

**A/N-In case you didn't know, this fic was inspired by Florence + the Machine's 'No Light, No Light' which I do not own. Please check it out because it is an amazing song! Review time? **

**Thank you all for the reviews, I read each and every one of them and hold them in my heart. Cheesy, but true. Thank you!**


	3. Scream

**A/N-****First let me apologize for the delay. It's been quite awhile since I posted a new chapter and that is entirely my fault. When I'm not on my laptop typing my little fingers to the bone, I have a notebook and pen with me to write my fics. So, I will be updating much more frequently for you guys. So without further ado, chapter 3. **

**Scream**

Chapter 3

_Does giving into temptation make you a bad person? _

_It's so easy to lose yourself when you pretend to be someone else. The desire to leave everything behind and grasp new realities is like a drug that can't be ceased. When you're attacked from a hundred different directions, you dissolve into a shielding chasm; an unbreakable barrier, to protect yourself from the demons that tempt you. _

_When you allow demons their flesh, new demons are created from the ashes and the world is fueled by secrets and malice. Darkness befalls the day and remorse befits the night. There is no light in antipathy. The eyes of the sinner are coated in chalice, but they mask repentance through their impudence. _

**XO**

On the following Monday, Hermione sat in class staring out the partially stain-glassed window. She had a glossy look over her eyes and had her chin resting on her elbow propped hand as many disturbing thoughts eroded her peace of mind.

She went rigid when she felt Ron's hand unexpectedly rest on her knee; below the surface of the desk they shared. Whiplashed out of her thoughts, Hermione mentally shuddered from the contact as Ron squeezed her knee gently; suggestively.

His hand was cold and clammy, making Hermione feel uncomfortable. It annoyed her more than it probably should have, but it felt like a trapping.

She crossed her legs; shifting awkwardly, hoping he could take a hint. He didn't.

Due to the recent consideration that he was likely using her for his own benefit, Hermione felt bothered by him and his presence in any room she shared with him.

She felt like a prize moron for dreaming that their happily ever after was finally beginning, but that's not what he wanted obviously. He kept them in the dark. He kept her a secret.

_Draco keeps you a secret. _The voice in the dark chimed.

That's true, but that's the way she wanted it too. Hermione didn_'_t want to live a secret with Ron. _Being_ the game and _playing _the game were two different things. When Hermione assumed, she really just made an ass out of herself and that was highly disconcerting.

After several minutes, Ron's hand finally pulled away and she was at last released from the suffocating ball and chain. When class ended, Hermione packed up her belongings and was eager to get some air; _desperate_ to get some air, but Ron stopped her right outside the classroom; halting her from her much needed freedom.

"Hermione, is something the matter?" he asked. Staying quiet and pretending nothing was wrong was not an option. The ring around dizzied the poor girl.

Hermione waited for the last remaining students to get out of earshot before speaking.

"What is this between us?" she asked. She could feel herself getting emotional. "I mean, what are we? I don't want to wonder anymore. I'm so confused, Ron. We need to talk about this at last, because the silence is killing Me." she paused. "Are we ever going to be together?" she paused. "A real couple?"

The flash of apprehension and discernment on his face was enough for her to not need a verbal answer. She got the message; she saw the picture that was painted ever so meticulously before her.

"Hermione come on. We're young. We shouldn't be tied down. This is the time we should be having fun, before we leave Hogwarts and move on to real life."

Real life?

"So, what's been happening between us hasn't been real? It's been fake? Fake romance? Fake feelings?"

"Hermione, it's not like that. Don't be angry."

"Angry?" she gritted out, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Trust me unconditionally when I tell you how angry I'm not." Her heart pumped ferociously, her vision blurring yet became clearer than it ever was before. "I am not angry. I am disgusted. A good time is all you're after? I'll show you a good time."

Hermione turned on her heel and walked away from Ron with a strut that intimidated him even from behind. She marched down the halls, never losing speed, flying down many staircases until she found herself in the dungeons.

She strode down the cold corridors until she reached her target. With narrowed eyes, a straight shot, she had a bull's-eye.

"Now!" Hermione authoritatively demanded as she grabbed Draco's arm; not allowing him to walk into Potions. He waved Crabbe and Goyle into class, not wanting an audience for this show.

He was taken off guard, but was intrigued by the domineering advance. Pulled around the corner, Hermione shoved him against the wall and began the assault on his mouth. Her hands flew to his hair as she pushed herself against him; purposely digging herself against his most sensitive spot.

"Whoa." He jerked by reflex and Hermione took the opportunity to shove her tongue into his mouth.

Draco was trying to catch up mentally as she slowly began to unbutton the first few buttons on his collared shirt. Her fingers grazed the light hair on his chest; the contact electrified his skin and gave him chills.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private." He stated breaking the kiss. She pulled away and the fiery look in her eye took his breath away.

"Scared?"

"Kind of."

Malfoy was dumbfounded by her tenacity, but he didn't let it stop him from going along with it. Yet, the strain of curiosity poked him in the head repeatedly. What had gotten into her?

This was unlike the Hermione he knew and that excited him. What other tricks did she have up her sleeves? What other secrets did she possess?

Draco tried to take her lip between his teeth in a fight for dominance, but before he could she clutched his shirt and passionately ripped it fully unbuttoned.

His eyes lit up in amazement and his breath eradicated.

Looking innocently at him, she shrugged.

"Fuck!" he stated.

Draco felt like he was standing on a tight rope drenched in gasoline and Hermione was taunting him with a lit match.

"Shhh." She out her finger to her lips before moving back into him. Hermione began to kiss his chest slowly; intimately, and Draco tilted his head back overwhelmed by the full feeling in his chest.

She descended lower and lower until she was just above the waist band of his trousers. The brunette looked up at him asking without words. He bore the same lustful gazed, jagged breathing and parted lips.

Ron had vanished from her mind and instead a desire to please Draco took its place. It was strong and made her feel courageous and bold. It was a radical power and it felt…so satisfying.

Hermione started to unbutton his trousers and the buildup was unbearable. She pulled the zipper down, watching Draco in the process; never losing his gaze. Their temperatures increased, cheeks flushed, hearts pounded.

Her fingers were scorching as they touched the sensitive skin beneath the waistband of his black cotton briefs.

The thought of someone coming around the corner at any minute put them both on edge in an invigorating; enlivening, way.

The potions door slammed, echoing off the dungeon walls. Then there was silence. It was ratifying and would have been pure if not for the aberrant desperate pant of Draco when Hermione had freed him from his confining slacks.

Malfoy was in awe over her gallantry, stunned and speechless over the theoretical monster he had created and lastly, impressed from the unexpected assault from such an inconspicuous soul.

Draco whimpered weakly at the astounding sensation. The feel, the sight, the musing; it was all too much and a follow up look down at her made him combust with a gratifying wave of deliverance.

His knees gave out and he fell to the floor instantly; overwhelmed and staggered.

"What. The. Hell. Granger?" he asked. "Give a man a chance to catch up, will you?"

Draco could not catch his breath. His heart pounded like a drum; loud, deep and fast; he could hear it in his ears.

He looked over at Hermione who sat on the floor beside him and that's when the world so emphatically paused. Everything went mute; breathing ceased, heart rate faded into a bottom line that went on for miles. Time stopped and in that brink of timeless excursion, Draco saw the girl inside who hid behind the rough exterior of a brave and bewildering woman.

There was something in Hermione's eyes that told him something was wrong and he was her outlet for treatment.

What happened to her? Who did this to her?

He did, for starters.

He turned her into a famished animal. He was not her first, but he felt like her virginity was his.

Did he ruin this girl? Or was she broken before he got her?

He wanted to lean in and kiss her, but the intimacy frightened him. She was not his and he was not hers, so he had no right to claim her as such.

Comfort was not something he neither owed nor offered, but he took note that the wall he built had a fine crack riding from the top to the base.

Draco saw a screaming child in her that matched the little boy in him; scared, shaken and tired.

Maybe that's why it was so fun when they got to play together.

**XOXO**

"I missed Potions today, thanks to you. If I fail, I hold you utterly accountable." Draco announced to Hermione much later that day; as the two headed to their common room after supper.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes, because it's my fault that _you_ decided we should rent the room down the hall for the next two hours."

"You're welcome." he replied amused. "It's not in my nature to leave a woman displeased."

"Oh?" she teased.

"You've got a complaint?" Draco asked.

"Forget it. It's small."

Hermione felt satisfied with her teasing when Draco began to argue with her on the judgment calls she made, until finally giving up on her and deciding to take her right there on the common room floor.

**A/N-Review time? Review? Review? Review? Love you all. **


	4. Let's Be Awkward

**Let's Be Awkward**

Chapter 4

By the end of the week, things had taken a turn.

"Miss. Granger, your answer please." Professor Sprout waited patiently.

"I don't know, Professor." Hermione had an apologetic look on her face.

Professor Sprout was slightly surprised by the Gryffindor's reply, but brushed it aside.

"That's alright, bit of a toughie. Let's try another. Miss. Granger, which magical plant originated in Abyssinia and is used for its purple liquid?"

Hermione knew this one, she knew it! It just wouldn't come to her and she began to panic. How could she not know this? She did, but it just wasn't there. Instead, images of Draco replaced them. She shook her head clear and looked up at Sprout.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I don't know." Professor Sprout shook her own head, disappointed in her most accomplished student.

"Alright, Miss Granger." Sprout replied. "Maybe next time."

Professor Sprout moved on with her pop quiz questions, Hermione was cringing from embarrassment and dissatisfaction. How could this happen to her? And to top it all off, why on earth was Draco Malfoy the only thing she could think of?

Harry glanced over at Hermione who had her head facing the floor with disappointment. Harry looked over at Ron who shrugged uncomfortably before he looked at Neville who had the same concerned look he bore.

When class was over, Hermione took a moment to quiz herself on one of the benches in the courtyard. She found that she was getting extremely frustrated. The questions she asked herself, she knew. For some reason, the answers just weren't making an appearance.

"No, that's not it. I studied this last week, how can I not remember any of it?" she asked herself. Glancing up, she saw Draco across the courtyard walking with Blaise Zabini. Hermione looked down after a few seconds and then continued the holding stare.

She watched the way he walked. She kept a close look on the way his lips moved when he talked. The same lips he kissed her every night with. She watched the way his hands moved when he talked. The same hands that ran down her body every day.

He caught her inadvertent look and gazed back. She instantly dropped her head to her book and tried to concentrate on the words before her. She just figured out her problem.

**XO**

"Harry's worried about you." Ginny said to Hermione later that day in the library. The two were studying due to Hermione's recent priority malfunction. School before boys, those were the rules right?

"What for?" The brunette was alarmed and taken-aback by the redhead's comment.

"He thinks you're in your own world." She replied. "He thinks you've been kind of out of it lately. We all have been seeing you less and less, Mione. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine."

"That's what they all say." Ginny countered.

Hermione sighed and knew that she couldn't lie to her friend, but telling her the whole truth was not an option.

"I have been in my own world lately, Gin. That's true. But, I've realized that I need to get my priorities straight and concentrate on my responsibilities. I just need some time to do that and I need you guys not to worry."

"Should we be worried?" Ginny asked.

"Not at all. It's sweet, you guys being concerned, but the truth is you don't need to be. I'm really going to try harder. I need to sort some things out and get back to the way things need to be."

"Alright, Mione." Hermione hoped that she could put the conversation to bed, but Ginny had a follow-up question. "What's going on in that world of yours, Mione?"

"Um?" she didn't really know how to answer.

"You're in your only little world, you said. What world are you in? What's going on over there?"

"It's just a very…scrambled, confusing place. It's messy and kind of strange. That's why I need to flee from it."

"Messy? But, do you like being there?"

Hermione smiled when she realized, she did.

"Yeah. I do."

"Then don't give up on it that easily." Ginny commented "Even the messiest room can be cleaned."

**XO**

It was Saturday morning and the entire school was abuzz. It was the Gryffindor/Slytherin quidditch match that afternoon and everyone was eagerly awaiting the game. It would be an interesting one, that's for sure.

Draco put the finishing touches of his quidditch robes on; his leather gloves, before he began to pace back and forth. He found that for some reason, he was nervous that day. He would be going up against Harry and for the oddest reason, he felt slightly less irate by the Boy Who Lived.

He hadn't spoken to Hermione since the day before. The last time he saw her; apart from their courtyard showdown, was at supper the same night.

She wasn't at breakfast this morning, so he assumed she was catching up on some much needed sleep…

Draco smirked.

But to tell you the truth, he had begun to miss her and that made him a little fidgety.

It hit him right at _that_ moment, that he was not having sexual relations with any other woman besides Hermione Granger.

The awareness that there was nobody else took him slightly aback. When had he become a one woman show? How peculiar…

Pansy had been bugging him, but every time she tried to do something, he came up with some excuse or pretended to drop something on the ground so she couldn't put her hands on him.

He was unconsciously pushing all the other girls out of his life and making room for just Hermione.

What a reflection he was having here. What the bloody hell did this mean? Was he…did he…have a crush on Hermione?

"No!" he yelled. "No! No! No! No! No!"

A few of his teammates looked over at him.

"You alright, Draco?"

"No!"

Draco fled as quickly as he could. He needed to be alone, for just a few moments to collect himself.

He couldn't like Hermione, he wouldn't allow it. They were nothing more than lovers and that's the way it needed to stay.

Or not…

They didn't have to shag anymore… He could put an end to it. They could go back to being just Head Boy and Girl; just classmates.

Draco felt heaviness in his heart at the thought of them being "just" classmates. It was a disappointing blow; that feeling you get when you absolutely cannot digest or even genuinely consider that something you don't want is going to become your destiny. It's the feeling you get when you decide if you're settling for less than you deserve.

It was cliché, but his mother would always say to him, "Draco never settle for less than the very best, for_ you_."

His father said it too; just in different terms…

This whole conversation was irrelevant. He didn't like Hermione "that way", so it didn't matter if he continued to see her on a sexual basis or not. Like he said before, it was just sex.

XO

The game was a successful win…for Gryffindor.

Draco was displeased and feeling even higher strung than he was before. He didn't give a flying fuck about losing at the current time; he just wanted to see Hermione.

She would be at the Gryffindor Congratulatory party no doubt, so he had no idea when he would be seeing her. He returned to the common room after the game and was surprised to see the curly haired Head Girl sitting right there in front of the fire.

"I didn't think you'd be here." he stated.

"I'm surprised you're here, thought you would have gone to take Harry's head off for catching the snitch."

"Just a game. There'll be plenty more."

"Wow, so blasé. You surprise me." Hermione closed her Potions book and set it on the coffee table in front.

"There's other things on my mind." He replied.

Hermione stood up and walked towards him casually.

"Do you…want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Draco replied nicely.

She nodded with a smile.

"Well, you must be exhausted."

Draco felt that strange pull coming from his gut. He wanted to kiss her.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow." she said; taking her time to leave him.

She turned slowly and was relieved to feel Draco's gentle hand stop her from going. It gripped her forearm lightly and when she turned back to look at him, she got lost in his gaze. Like a maze, she couldn't find her way out.

He looked in her dead in the eye for a few seconds before his hand came up and rested on the side of her face. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. It was unlike any kiss they had ever shared before.

It was not demanding or expecting, it was a soft, affectionate kiss that surprised both of them to a point where they wondered if it was real or not.

His lips moved voluptuously against hers in slow, repetitive movements. Draco had his other hand resting on the small of her back as she linked her own hands around his neck. The intimacy of the kiss was similar to those you read about in books or see in movies. It was precious and private; something no one could fully understand unless they experienced it themselves.

Draco's heart was pounding ferociously, his body was tingling, he was shivering lightly. Hermione felt she was getting lightheaded and wondered if she would fall to the floor with weak knees. They were both overwhelmed by the sensations they were feeling and emitting.

They mutually pulled away after what seemed like several years. Neither said anything as their eyes opened simultaneously and they were plagued with a million questions.

"That wasn't what it seemed like." Draco shielded.

"No. No. Definitely not!"

"I would never kiss you like that."

"I know you wouldn't!"

"That kiss wasn't…what it just was."

"Then what was it?"

"It wasn't how I just kissed you now."

"Of course not. That was just…what it just wasn't."

"Absolutely."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

**A/N-Hehehehe. Hehe. He. **


	5. Not War

**Not War**

Chapter 5

The fall weather proved to be an enthusiast of spontaneity. The beautiful day had turned into a cold, nippy night with loud winds and a desire to overshadow the assumed optimistic forecast. The sky was cloud-covered and just beginning to brew.

Hermione buried her head under the pillow, but it was more due to the fact that she was hiding from herself rather than the wind outside.

A heart stopping kiss like _that_ doesn't just happen and have zero repercussions.

That kiss…felt like a thousand butterflies had been released into the pit of her stomach. She felt a warm glow on her cheek; under the palm of his hand. Beneath the wayward brush of his thumb as it stroked her cheekbone, shivers tingled down her spine in the most delicious way.

She had goose bumps as she touched the same spot now; a smile sneaking onto her face. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be and she allegorically bowed her head in shame. It was more than a crush. She was beginning to fall in love with Draco and she hated herself for it.

**XO**

Rain and wind met thunder and lightning as ferocious bolts lit up the night sky in respectable fashion; the thunder playing soundtrack to Draco's impending, impressionable thoughts.

The poor bloke had his bottle of scotch and distractedly poured the whiskey into his glass. The ice clinked the sides as he swirled it around a bit before taking a gulp that went down smooth. He plopped himself down at the black desk that faced the window and watched the storm.

A large dazzling bolt lit up the sky brighter than the rest and only moments later, a crack of thunder echoed through the dark night sky. Draco leaned over and opened his window, a big gust of wind blew on his face and he could at last breath.

He set the glass down and took in the stormy air. It smelt amazing, refreshing and above all, relieving.

"Bugger." he uttered definitively. "What the bloody hell did I get myself into?" he sighed frustratingly.

A hand ran over his face and through his hair; pushing it back before it fell lazily over his visage again.

He ran the scenario in his head over and over again; wishing with all his might that it would have a different outcome. Embarrassment did not suit the Malfoy family, so Draco felt like he was the bud of some sick joke. He downed the freshly poured glass of scotch before pouring another.

Alcohol; therapy at its finest.

But before he knew it, half the bottle was gone and he was feeling good. _Really_ good. Draco drunkenly admired his liquor glass; feeling the overall calmness that comes with insobriety. Looking closer, he saw his reflection in its crystal. Repentance overwhelmed him and in a moment of unadulterated disgust, he threw it across the room; shattering into a million pieces. Hermione shot up in bed; shaken by the loud indefinite crash. That was _not_ the storm outside!

It was still raining cats and dogs; more so even than before, and Draco stumbled out of his room. Leaving his door wide open, he headed for the portrait hole. Hermione cautiously got out of bed and walked into the common room with vigilance.

Seeing it empty, she hurried over to Draco's room. Poking her head in, she saw it occupied only by the bottle of whiskey on his desk.

The broken glass lie at the other end of the room and she felt an automatic wave of panic. What happened? Where was Draco? Dashing out, she crossed the common room and exited out the portrait hole; terrified that something bad really happened to him.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Draco at the end of the corridor. Running to catch up with him, she demanded an answer for his mysterious behavior.

"Draco,_ what_ is going _on_? Where are you going?" she was by his side now; demanding explanations.

"To play some quidditch." His response was dizzying.

"It's three am!" She was outraged!

"Best time to go."

She smelt the strong aroma of alcohol on him as he took lead and continued down the hall.

"It's storming outside. It's not safe!"

"Isn't any safer in here." She didn't know what he meant by that…

Draco led the way and Hermione followed; not wanting him to be alone in this state. Rounding a corner, he led them down a flight of stairs and out of the castle through the secret way he practiced through frequent misdemeanors.

Outside the wind was harsh and the rain came down like a waterfall.

"Draco, please! It's not safe out here! You'll get yourself killed!"

She tugged on his arm harshly and he turned around. They were both drenched in the cold rain and surrounded by thunder and lightning. A loud rumble resonated through the dangerous sky above their heads.

Draco stopped and just stared at her. She was so beautiful. He never could admit that to himself, but he did now. When you're drunk, there's nothing you can hide. Every force of nature was working at pulling them together; the rain, the electricity flowing in the air, the physical attraction and emotional stability. It was getting harder to fight the magnetic heave between their bodies.

"Please don't go." she begged.

Draco took a slow, gallant step towards her and gripped her waist determinedly.

"You're. Stunning. Granger." he critically stated as if forcing her to believe it. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as he pulled her body into him.

"You're piss drunk, Draco." she tried to reason with him.

He buried his nose in her damp neck, wrapping his arms around her possessively; like a child to a leg.

"Still not as drunk as I am on you."

Her eyes shut instinctively as he placed a sensual kiss on her neck. His dark eyes peeked through his damp hair before bringing his lips to hers. A gentle kiss took her breath away as his hands travelled down her back; pulling her in closer than before. The kiss deepened and she tasted the liquor on his tongue; stimulating her senses in a way that frightened her.

The rain fell upon them eagerly as the wind blew greatly. It felt like a damn hurricane, but that's what made it that much more momentous. It was like they were part of something bigger than themselves; their troubles.

He massaged her tongue with his; drugging her, captivating her every thought until he convinced her not to think anymore and just melt into him.

Bringing a hand up to her face, she recalled the same exact feeling as before when they snogged in the common room. It was not a fluke; this was exactly how she felt before; warm, protected and still. Was this love? Was it really? She honestly didn't know for certain.

If it was, it felt incredible and a little scary at the same time.

Tiny hail balls began to fall from the sky. It really was dangerous out there, but neither cared. They didn't move from where they stood.

**XOXO**

The next morning, Draco awoke with a smaller headache than he predicted. He sat on the sofa in the common room with a blanket draped over his body and a warm fire roaring.

"Did you take advantage of me while I was asleep?" he asked humorously when he realized his shirt and trousers were missing. Hermione sat at the table across the room reading The Daily Prophet and smiled at his comment.

"You passed out on the sofa when we got back up here last night. You were absolutely sodden and quivering to the bone. I couldn't just leave you like that. You could have caught a cold."

"Hmm. Is that the sound of concern in your voice?"

"Is that the sound of complacency in yours?"

"Complacency? Not at all."

"Oh, sarcasm now?"

"Multi-faceted personality." he smirked when she looked at him finally.

"So…do you remember…anything from last night?" she asked him ineptly.

"Why?" he was suspicious.

"No reason."

Her attention was directed at the paper, his attention was directed at her.

"I did mean it, if that's what you're asking." He stated after a few seconds of watching her.

"Sorry?" she asked looking up.

"You _are _stunning, okay?" he rolled his eyes through self-consciousness.

"Oh."

Again, she was taken aback by those words. They seemed so unseemly, yet so perfect at the same time.

"I'm glad we didn't shag last night." he stated firmly.

Less perfect.

"Oh? Yeah! Me too. " Hermione agreed; confused.

Draco laughed a laugh she never got the opportunity to see or hear and it was warmly welcomed.

"I don't mean it like that, Granger." he said. "I just mean, I don't want to be drunk when we're together."

She blushed crimson; looking away from him and pretending to read the paper.

"Well, I'm off to have a shower. Wish to join me?" Draco loved the look on her face when he talked so provocatively to her. It was like watching a dog walk on its hind legs. She gazed up at him, biting her lip; practicing self-control. She had a tutor session in half an hour.

"I can't."

"Fine then." He answered like a child. "Turn around then."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't trust you. You'll _look_." He replied as he tightly wrapped the blanket around him and stood up, Hermione began to laugh.

God, it felt good to laugh.

**XOXO**

It continued to rain the rest of Sunday and into Monday. Draco sat at his desk in Defense Against the Dark Arts and zoned out. His mind was fixated on Hermione and he couldn't stop smiling when he thought of her. He probably looked like a buffoon. Whether it was about something she said or about the way she looked, he was smiling. The whole day went by like that. It was quite extraordinary and would be the least extraordinary thing of the day; little did he know.

Coming back from quidditch practice late that night, he walked into the common room and was surprised to see Hermione curled up in a ball; asleep on a chair, with a book sprawled across her chest.

He stopped and looked at her for a moment; absorbing. Pulling the book off her gently, he set it on the table before leaning down and scooping her up into his arms. She groaned lightly as he walked to her bedroom. Pushing the door open, he brought her in and set her gently down on her duvet. That's when she opened her eyes and smiled drowsily at him.

"Mmm…thank-you." she faintly whispered before pulling at him; luring him down onto the bed with her. She didn't want him to leave.

Draco lay beside her, aching inside. Aching from the strong desire to be close to her in any way she would allow. He watched her begin to fall back asleep; never having the opportunity to appreciate the magnificence of it.

He felt heaviness in his heart; watching her breath in and out vulnerably. At that moment, he bent over; hesitatingly for barely a moment, and placing the sweetest of kisses upon her lips. It lingered for a few seconds; waking her gently. Hermione moaned lightly, wrapping her lazy arms around his neck; utterly enchanted by the captivation of such an affectionate kiss.

Draco felt neediness in him unparallel to all the other moments spent with her. His fingers grazed the bare skin beneath her blouse; running across her stomach; illuminating her to a warm glow.

Hot breath on her swollen lips progressed downward to her throat, unto the base of her neck and along her collarbone.

She helped him pull off his shirt; tracing the contours of his beautiful body, in the process of other articles of clothing rendezvousing on the hard wood floor; his and hers. It all happened so fast, but felt like four years to them.

He kissed her chest adoringly; leading a trail down her stomach; the pleasure almost killing her. She couldn't contain herself, she wanted to scream bloody murder and he was only kissing her…

She braced herself; impatiently biting her lip, for the contact of his manhood entering her. He looked her dead in the eye; never breaking contact as he pushed himself into her slowly. Immediately, she leaned up and kissed him hard and passionately as he began to move within her.

Deep, meaningful, slow thrusts conveyed their bodies together; syncing, becoming one, as their hearts beat ferociously; echoing in their ears. The heat transmitting between them was inextinguishable; sparking everything in its path, blackening sight and eroding what denial they had left in pretending that what they had wasn't real…

It was real. It couldn't be any realer…

They were making love.


	6. Bittersweet Included

**A/N-Sorry for the delay. I have no excuse. **

**Bittersweet Included**

Chapter 6

As a small boy, Draco was never denied much. He was given everything he wanted by his mother and usually his father; if he was a good boy, relatively speaking of course.

But, at what price?

Never being told no as a child distorted Draco into a greedy, ungrateful, arrogant young man that felt entitled to the world and the people in it.

Being a Malfoy meant taking what was yours and transforming what wasn't into what was. It was very simple. Target. Take. Tease.

A lifetime of entitlement was being threatened by a few weeks of borrowed laissez faire.

The ultimate conquest was lying next to him in bed, fast asleep from an incredible night of love-making. She was here, he could touch her, kiss her, hold her, but not forever…

The fact of the matter was, it was absolutely, unarguably impossible to own a person. You can restrain them, imprison them, but never own them.

What does a Malfoy do when he is denied the only thing he has ever truly wanted; truly needed?

He frowned. They couldn't be more different. Not only that, but Hermione wasn't nearly as foolish as he.

This is why he hated himself. He was an ignorant, pathetic, simple-minded git who knew that he didn't deserve even the worst of her.

Draco hated that he was a Malfoy. He loathed his family name. That was real imprisonment; locked in a chamber for life with a peephole in the ceiling to see the bright sky. That was the real punishment.

The first taste of something you enjoy always makes you crave more; bittersweet included. And for him, that was Hermione.

**XO**

Waking up in someone's arms was a far more momentous thing than falling asleep in someone's arms. In those first few seconds of cognizance; that's when you deduce the decisions you've made and ponder how you got to this moment in time; whether it be good or bad.

Do you regret it? Do you savor it? Yell it from the rooftops or keep it to yourself?

First was first…don't move.

Like a child, Draco had a purity about him that emitted as he slept peacefully in _Hermione's _bed. A strand of short blond hair covered a smidgen of his face as he breathed in and out steadily. Hermione lay on her side just looking up at him in his sedation; appreciating the contentment.

She shut her eyes and sighed quietly; she was so far down the rabbit hole. Being a fool didn't suit her; it didn't match her eyes.

"_But, what's wrong with being foolish?" _

Some of the most amazing things that ever occurred came from being impulsive and lackadaisical. What was so wrong with it?

Hermione had never felt better. She had never felt more alive or good about herself. She was finally doing something for her and not just the benefit of anyone else. Call her voracious, she wasn't willing to give it up or share.

Draco stirred lightly and the first thing he saw when his eyes opened drowsily was Hermione's unrehearsed guise. Taken aback by his candid absorption, Hermione was staggered.

Oh, it was _so_ much more…

The desire to be in his arms; warm and safe; forever, was a noteworthy dream of hers that had ascended to the top of the list.

Draco couldn't understand or explain the mounting gentleness in his chest. He had never felt anything like this and that worried him. He could have been dying for all he knew; he might as well have been. Things would have been so much easier that way.

She looked beautiful; she always did, but right now; here in this morning light, she captivated him. Her eyes sparkled a bit more, her cheeks looked rosier, her skin was softer and she fit even more perfectly in his arms. They were a puzzle that had no piece lines.

He had to say something. What was he supposed to say? Were they supposed to talk? Was this a quiet moment? What does one do after a night of making love? Draco didn't know and he had begun to panic. He just blurted it out.

"You need to come to the Manor."An invitation to the home of Draco Malfoy...

Hermione gave him a thunderstruck expression.

"I've never brought a girl home before." he declared.

She couldn't help but let a small smile play on her features.

"My parents." Draco continued. "They're going to Switzerland next weekend. The place will be ours."

Wow. The view from cloud nine was probably the same view as one from Malfoy Manor.

"Okay." She breathed out. Draco smiled, but tried to hide it.

**XOXO**

"Hermione?" Ginny snapped her fingers in-front of her friend's face. Being pulled out of her daze, Hermione smiled as she thought about her_ very_ good morning. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." she replied. "I'm brilliant. I'm _really_ brilliant." she dazed out again.

"You're in love." Ginny accused.

"Oh, love." Hermione replied. "It's so overused. It's insignificant when you apply it to everything. "Oh, I love this book. Oh, I love this weather.", La, di, da. The real meaning of love is deep and enduring devotion for another person. Profound passion and affection for someone who makes you the person you wish you were. Love shouldn't be taken lightly. It shouldn't be applied to everything. It's a sacred circle of amore. It's a prize to give it and a treasure to receive it. Love is more than love. It outdoes itself."

"Okay, where is Hermione Granger because this fairytale before me may look like her, but she doesn't sound like her."

"I need to go, Ginny. See you at supper."

Ginny's expression was priceless. The look of bewilderment plastered on her feminine face would make the meanest old man bite his tongue. Hermione practically skipped with grace out of the Great Hall; mind vanished in the vast mist of a fantasy come true.

In class, she managed to concentrate on the lesson being taught without a wandering mind. Was it possible to keep work and play separate from each other? She would prove that it was…

**[Insert sexy/study montage here]**

He crushed her hard beneath his solid body and the stone wall; kissing her violently; enraged with passion. Draco made her moan with satisfaction; a smirk hiding on his lips as he kissed her neck eagerly; the echoes playing a tune around them.

"_Ms. Granger."_

"_Sir. Jonathan Michael Hennessey."_

"_Very good! Ten points to Gryffindor!"_

"_Way to go Hermione!"_

She unbuttoned her blouse slowly; intrigued by the captivated longing want in his blue eyes…

"_Why, Ms. Granger! You've done it! I've never seen a student accomplish that spell so quickly before. Well done! Fifteen points to Gryffindor!"_

An oxymoron she was; a naughty, innocent schoolgirl, as the top dropped to the floor. Turning around slowly, Hermione began to unhook her bra; giving Draco a suggestive smolder over her shoulder…

"_Fifteen points to Gryffindor! Ms. Granger has managed to transfigure Crookshanks into a love sofa faster than any other student in Hogwarts history. Very nicely done…and comfortable too."_

He had nail marks down his back and the deeper they cut, the better they felt. Adrenaline flowed freely through his fevered body. He bit down on her lip and tugged lustfully on it; begging. They fed off the arousal of the other and…

"Ohhh. Mmm."

It tasted good.

"_Philosopher Bernard Shaw."_

"_Very close, Ms. Granger."_

"_Philosopher Bernard Sheiling."_

"_That is correct! Five points to Hufflepuff!"_

"Oh. No. I'm going to be late for class." she whined.

"Shut up." He demanded in-between kisses.

"Mmm-I can't. I'm going to be late."

"Please, shut up." he trailed kisses across her jawline.

"_You've done better. Study harder, Ms. Granger."_

"Shhh!" Draco yelled.

"I don't want to do this!" Hermione yelled back.

"It's just a broom!"

"I'm not the flying type."

"Well, I am the flying type and you'll be flying with me."

Draco climbed on the broom behind Hermione who was already situated on it.

"Just hold on."

Kicking off from the ground, they rose into the night sky; the chill in the air made Hermione retreat to the warmth of Draco's chest. He smiled to himself as she buried her head in his cloak. The scent of her shampoo created a safe zone; aroma therapy for him. The moon was large and bright; spotlighting them in the sky.

Hermione raised her head from his warm chest and looked up at him slowly. Their eyes locked and gentler than ever before, Draco lowered his head and pressed his soft lips to hers. Barely a touch, but a full transfusion, electricity ran from his heart into hers. As if it was a bottom line, it spiked jaggedly across the board. Draco bowed his head in defeat.

"What is it?" she asked.

"No, no. This can't be happening." he said quietly; his eyes still shut tight. "Oh, God. Why?"

Hermione touched his face gently, but forcing him to open his eyes and look at her; he sighed.

"Bloody hell." he solidly stated. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

Bloody hell.

**XOXO**

Jaw to the floor; feet and feet below them, Hermione possessed no words.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Un-do it, Granger!"

She shook her head genuinely confused.

"This wasn't part of our understanding!"

"Some things aren't meant to be understood. That's what makes them so interesting." She countered.

"Easy for you to say! You chose now for our relationship to become interesting? I can't." he shook his head; lost in his own head. "I need some time. Away from you."

Hermione was surprised by how badly those words stung, but they made her just as angry.

"You're probably right. My school work is suffering because of us."

She wanted to cry right there, but his arms were unwelcoming.

The Head Girl was having an array of emotions. Draco was in love with her, but…didn't want to be. What exactly did that say?

Upset and confused, Hermione cried herself silently to sleep as rain beat on her window.

It was odd. Draco was terrified at ignoring her when he wanted to. He didn't glance her direction, speak to her in any form, or purposely be in the same location with her except for class. He was treating her like she didn't exist, but inside he was screaming.

He missed her; her touch, her scent, her laugh. He missed everything he should have hated about her. Draco knew she glanced at him every four minutes or so. It killed him not to look back, but he could not allow it. He needed to cleanse his mind from her, but it seemed all he was doing was filling himself with the void of her.

Friday night at last; the week had taken forever to end. Draco had a quidditch game against Ravenclaw in the morning, but he wasn't in the mood to play.

**XO**

Down in the dungeons, Draco poured himself a glass of Brandy as he sat by the fire in the Slytherin common room. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

"Oh Drakie." Pansy purred from across the room. "What's the matter?"Draco rolled his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" she came and crawled on the sofa his back was leaning on. "I can help." Slowly, Pansy began giving him a neck massage. It actually felt pretty good and Draco began to relax.

Leaning down to whisper in his ear, her hot breath made him slightly annoyed.

"I can make you forget all your problems if you let me. Let me help you." All of his problems? Hermione included? Maybe that wasn't such a bad offer…

Pansy touched him adoringly. "Hmm…what do you say Draco?" The fire lit in his eye as a strong urge came over him.

**XO**

The strong smell of rain was powerful in the air. The sky was dark with purpose and consumed with an exciting magnitude of adventure. Hermione tugged herself tightly as a gold gust of wind blew upon her. The low growl of thunder introduced itself in the refreshing air.

The emotionally drained brunette was lying on the green grass facing the Forbidden Forest; feeling solemn. Of all the things she knew and read about the forest, gazing at it brought her peace.

She knew the secrets it hid within the evergreen, but she desired to someday walk through it freely. The dim sky lit up excitingly, followed by thunder a few moments later. It was getting closer…it was warning.

Hermione stared steadfast at the forest. If there was ever a time to go in…might as well be now.

Rain washes everything clean.

Getting up, she hurriedly headed for the consuming woods. Her heart rate had increased and the thrilling flutter in the pit of her stomach told her that she was excited.

"Granger!"

Hermione stopped and rolled her eyes. Of course…

It could have been a Professor prepared to expel her, a student prepared to snitch on her or conscience with a megaphone; all those options would have been a bit more inviting, rather than the inevitable realization that it was Draco who sought after her.

She turned around slowly; glaring at the boy who had hurt her.

"I have been wandering around this castle for a bloody century looking for you!" he whined with extreme irritation.

"Oh? So, you can see me now? How interesting." Hermione retorted as he came down the hill to her level. Face to face, she was too goaded to care about his own frustration.

"Nice to see your knickers are in a twist. I get to be angry, not you. You royally fucked me up. I could have been shagged by Pansy, but I couldn't get you out of my fucking mind." He jabbed. "You are everywhere and even when you're nowhere, I can't make you go away!" he yelled.

"Real mature! Blame me for all of your problems! Try being honest with yourself and accept the fact that all of your drama is self-inflicted."

Hermione was pissed. How dare him. She turned on her heel and continued onward; into the forest, a wonderful place to get away from him. She knew he was too frightened of the forest to come in after her and she was thankful for his cowardly personality.

"You can't go in there! You could be killed!" he yelled.

"Maybe I'll be eaten and you won't have to think about me ever again."

Draco would have loved to let her go in there all by her lonesome, he would have really loved it, but at the same time, he couldn't allow her to do it. What if something seriously happened to her? He wouldn't stand idly by.

"Are you following me?" she asked surprised when she heard him coming up behind her.

"I would enjoy you being eaten more than you could imagine, but it might be a conflict of interest."

"Why? What happens to me if not something I would want to concern you with. I just make your life difficult right? I ruined you and turned you into something you don't want to be."

Draco rolled his eyes this time.

"Draco, just turn around and go back to the castle. There's a storm coming."

"I think the storm's already here."

A large crack of thunder ripped through the sky above their heads, but he wasn't talking about the weather.

"Now, knock it off. This is ridiculous!" he demanded.

"No!" she turned around and was literally right in front of him. "This is ridiculous! The two of us together! You can't be enemies and lovers at the same time. It doesn't work. We were fools to think it ever could. I was a fool. At the end of the day, we're just two people…who were…convenient."

Draco could see the light glaze of tears slowly accumulating in her eyes.

"You don't want to love me and…I don't want you to love me." Hermione finished, turning around; trying to hide the tears gently rolling down her cheeks.

In that instant, a downfall of hard rain crashed down over them. It was cold and loud, but over the sound, Draco's voice was crystal clear.

"Do you love _me_?" There was so much naivety in his tone, it made her ache.

Hermione shut her eyes tight and bit her lip; trying as hard as she could to stop more tears from coming. She tried to hide her head even though the rain was washing away her tears.

He came up and grabbed her body roughly; like a ragdoll. He turned her to look him dead in the eye. Both of them were soaked from head to toe, but his grip on her made warmth erupt through her stone cold body.

"Do you love me?" the desperation in his voice, the determination to find the truth made her want to confess every sin she had ever committed. He searched for the truth in her eyes. He would find it; hell over high water.

"Of course I do!" she yelled. "How can I not after everything we've been through?" He felt relief beyond words. "The first time you kissed me, I knew I was in trouble. My heart pounds when you look at me, my body catches on fire when you touch me!" the truth couldn't be stopped. "I've never been in love before, but I know that's what it is with you. I don't have to guess, I don't have to ask…I just know."

**A/N-Review? **


End file.
